The Scheming Borg
by Isobel Rowan
Summary: ONE SHOT. Seven of Nine finds an unusual way to win Kathryn's love.


**The Scheming Borg**

Seven of Nine crushed the storage unit under her Borg appendage and then she switched to a diamond-tipped saw tool and cut the tritanium to bits. Sparks flew around her, but she was unblinking in her determination. When the metal was jagged shards at her feet in Cargo Bay 2, she returned her Borg arm to its human facsimile.

This needless destruction did not quell the raging need she had for Captain Janeway. It persisted night after endless night. She had been unprepared for the feelings of friendship and desire she felt for the woman who had severed her from the Borg more than three years ago. But the Captain remained cordial and aloof. It was an intolerable situation. As a result of this overpower need to love the woman and be loved by her, Seven was not performing at peak efficiency. It was time to seek further counsel.

=/\=

After finishing her brief but thorough summary of her predicament to the ship's holographic Doctor, Seven watched him patiently.

"Seven," he said. "You can't just _make_ someone fall in love with you. You have to woo them. To serenade them with beautiful music. To present them with gorgeous flowers. To shower them with lovely gifts. To—"

"This I have done, Doctor."

"You have?"

"On Stardate 54014.4, I performed the aria 'Donna non vidi mai' from Puccini's 'Manon Lescaut.'"

"I know 'Donna,'" he said, singing the expressive melody about the title heroine, the beauty Manon. When he caught the frown from Seven, the Doctor stopped. "Yes, it was lovely, but—"

"On Stardate—"

"Seven, you did that as part of the talent show. It wasn't just for—"

"Incorrect. It was."

"Well, then the Captain was obviously not aware it was for her."

"On Stardate 54122.7, while we were on an away mission on the swamp planet in the binary system, I presented her with an oversized orange Lilium columbianum."

"Well, I do remember that," he said. "It wasn't exactly a Lilium columbianum, as tiger lilies are not generally carnivorous. It was a good thing Harry's new pet salamander went near it first before your love interest."

Unperturbed by the implications, Seven continued. "And on Stardate 54262.5, I presented the Captain with a charm that I personally forged, cast and polished myself."

"Was it gold?"

"It is a 24-carat stylized heart."

"Wow, Seven. That's quite a gift. And what did she say?"

Seven's implacable expression asserted itself, but her eyebrow rose a millimeter. "She closed the container and said it would be a lovely gesture for whomever I intended it."

"And you said?"

"I told her she was the intended recipient."

He stared at her, nodding in encouragement. "Go on. I think we are getting somewhere."

Seven looked away. "She offered me a grief-stricken look—one I have seen her utilize on numerous occasions when she must reign in an errant but insecure crewmember," she said with a note of prideful disgust. "The Captain said she was flattered but that my _puppy love_ would pass." The key expression was spoken with as much Borg derision as she could muster. "However, this statement I did not understand. Neither of us are canines and yet..." She shook her head. "It was an unsettling occurrence."

"Ahh, so your feelings were hurt."

"Captain Janeway is a most _frustrating_ love interest."

"I don't think she wants to be wooed by you."

Seven thought about that for a moment. "You are incorrect. Her respiration and heartbeat increase when I am in proximity, even as her smile brightens and her happiness expands."

"Then maybe she _can't_ be."

"Do not speak to me of regulations," Seven said with an edge. "There are none that bar such associations and furthermore, I am not a Starfleet officer."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, and nodded to someone behind Seven. "My appointment is here now," he said.

Seven did not move.

He stood up. "That means that you have to go."

"But what of your solution, Doctor?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said facetiously. "Why don't you just hypnotize her?"

Seven considered the statement, making a mental note to research hypnosis in the database. "Thank you for your assistance."

=/\=

Seven looked around at the Captain's bedroom. It was dark, but she dared not raise the lights. Instead, she stole to a nightstand beside the double bed and opened the bottom drawer. Just as predicted, she removed a long, phallic object and replaced it with a near exact duplicate. She slowly closed the drawer and placed the vibrator on the replicator station. "Computer recycle."

The object disappeared followed by the declaration: "Recycling complete."

Then Seven picked here way out of the Captain's quarters and resealed the door.

=/\=

Captain Janeway unzipped her tunic as she entered her quarters. It had been a long shift, after running into a Hirogen hunting party, a surprise considering their hunting grounds were presumably light years behind them. Voyager managed to outsmart them and cleared their territory. But remaining at high alert was murder on the stress level. In no time, she nestled naked into her bed after reaching for her battery-operated friend.

She closed her eyes at its gentle buzzing and began to rub between her legs.

=/\=

Janeway's eyes snapped open. A glance at the chronometer told her she'd slept the night away. She stretched, feeling something poking into her. She pulled the vibrator from beneath her covers. "That must have been some orgasm," she said in a gravelly morning voice. "Because it knocked me out like a light and stole my short-term memories of it."

She cleaned the object and replaced it in her nightstand. Then Captain Janeway readied herself and reported for duty.

=/\=

That night, a Romeo and Juliet performance set in the Globe Theater on Holodeck 2 turned ribald when Tom, Harry and B'Elanna and the others had consumed Romulan Ale throughout the performance. She hadn't approved of the consumption of outlawed alcohol, but there were really few opportunities to cut loose. So much so, Captain Janeway was reluctant to reprimand anyone. But the erotic images of the near orgiastic show heated her core to boiling. So she left the "make out" session for her own quarters.

She pulled out her trusty vibrator and began the ritual of satiation. But even after twenty minutes of continuous stimulation, she could not reach her goal. She racked her head side-to-side and continued to rub her swollen core, giving herself direct contact. She finally gave up trying to reach the elusive summit.

=/\=

For four more nights in succession, Janeway was unable to achieve any kind of satisfaction. In absolute and complete desperation, she visited the Doctor's office.

He crossed his arms, rubbing his chin with a hooked finger as he listened to her predicament. He'd tried to ask questions, but any attempt to deviate from the Captain's script was met with an incendiary stare and a curt reply. So he listened to her predicament. When she had finished sputtering around about the details of her ailment, the Doctor arched a brow.

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about, Captain," he said calmly.

"There's not?" she asked, her voice thick with relief.

"Oh, no. A woman of your age is bound to be—Where are you going?" he asked her retreating figure.

"I'm leaving."

"But I'm not done," he said following her across sickbay.

"Oh, you're done all right!" Janeway barked. She stabbed the air with her finger as she spoke. "You're so done, I wish I had a holographic fork!"

"But it's not your fault!"

Captain Janeway raised a hand of warning for him to desist, as she marched quickly down the corridor.

=/\=

Kathryn's dress was different for this visit to Fair Haven and she hoped Michael Sullivan discovered it sooner rather than later. She perched on a stool at the "Ox and Lamb," turning her sex appeal to warp factor 10. Perhaps a holographic penis could do the trick, she thought happily with a flirtatious shake of her head.

"Oh, Katie," Michael purred. "You look so lovely."

"Thank you," she said, with a winning smile.

"What's the occasion?"

He set a mug of Guinness in front of her and she begged off after thanking him. "I've been thinking about you," she whispered seductively.

"Ye have?" Michael leaned in closer.

"Yes, of course," she offered, letting her hand fall so her fingertips could glide along his bare arm. "You sound surprised."

"I should sound grateful," he said smoothly. "Lucky, even." He leaned in further so that their breaths mixed. "I've been thinking about ye too."

"Oh," she said in a gravelly voice. "Anything interesting?"

"Oh, yes," he said. "Quite int'resting indeed. It was positively _sinful_ what I was thinking."

Kathryn gave a sly, sexy smile. Then she looked around and offered him a mildy pouty look of disappointment. "Too bad there's—"

He stood up. "All right, people. The Ox and Lamb is closing early."

"What fer?" some of the regulars slurred.

"The Feast Day of St. Katie! Now out with ye!"

=/\=

Their tongues met in frenetic exploration. A hand squeezed one of her breasts while the other roamed under her dress. When he found her panty-free, he moaned. "Saints preserve me," he whispered. "Katie, you're so beautiful and _wanton_! Such a lovely combination."

"Touch me, darling."

"Oh, I'll do more than that, woman!"

As a finger brushed the seam of her sex, Michael pulled back. "What's the matter Katie? I thought you liked me."

"I do! I do!" Kathryn wailed, throwing her head back. "Now touch me dammit! I've got to come!"

He swiped again. "But you aren't happy to see me or feel me."

"Just do it!"

Michael reluctantly relinquished the woman, shaking his head. "You don't want me, not really."

Kathryn closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. What is wrong with me? She was so desperate and yet, she couldn't deny she was not ready for the man. She was drier than Death Valley in August.

"Were you teasing me?"

"No, Michael, I wasn't. I'm sorry."

She walked out thanking her stars he was just a hologram. She promptly deleted his memory of the incident, wishing she could do the same for herself.

=/\=

She'd just poured a Black Cohosh Root into her coffee. She'd read last night that it would suppress her traitorous libido. The Captain was about to take a sip when the door chirped for her Ready Room. "Come," Janeway said dismally.

"Good morning," Chakotay said, after handing her a padd.

"Hmm." She remained standing, as she read the report while her hand massaged her back.

"Bad night?" The Commander asked as he perched himself on her desk.

"In a manner of speaking, I'd say a bad _twelve_ nights."

"Are you sick?"

"I will be, if this keeps up," she said. "And on my way to insanity."

"Short trip," he smirked.

Her eyes rose to meet his. Her laser hot glare incinerated his insufferable grin instantly.

She returned to the padd, thumbing down several pages. Then the Captain handed him back the padd. "So a two-person away team will study the spatial anomaly."

"As Seven said, it would be efficient. Then the ship can dock at a station a few light years from here. The crew gets shore leave; the ship gets repaired and needed supplies, all in a day's work. Or three days, in the case of the away team."

"So who do you have in mind for this? And I hope you aren't going to suggest Tom and B'Elanna. They've had enough of a honeymoon as it is," she snapped, trying to stamp out images of them dry-humping the "pilgrim kiss" scene in Romeo and Juliet.

Chakotay chuckled. "Yes, I'd call that overacting."

"I'd call that dramatic _genocide_!" Kathryn shook her head, trying to keep the images from playing against the lids of her eyes. Harry and both of the Delaney sisters frolicked there for her to relive in vivid detail.

"Well, then, I'll scratch them off the list," he said playfully.

Kathryn gave him another poisonous stare and then took a big swallow of her coffee, forgetting its extra ingredient. She began to cough violently, pounding her chest for relief.

"You okay?"

"Wrong pipe," she managed to wheeze. Damn, she thought. The Black Cohosh Root was so sour she almost turned inside out.

"Do you want me to—" Chakotay made to pound her back, but she raised her hands.

"I'm fine," she squeaked before coughing again.

When the Captain finally resumed normal breathing, Chakotay crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been thinking about the spatial anomaly," he said. "What would you say to you and Seven of Nine on the away mission?"

Ever since the necklace charm incident, Captain Janeway had been avoiding the woman like the Klingon targ flu. The last thing she needed to do was encourage a much younger woman—a member of her crew, for heaven's sakes!—along a romantic course. Ridiculous, she thought. A woman of my age! The last thought was rendered in the Doctor's vexing voice. "Oh, shut up," she hissed, as she shuffled padds around on her desk.

"What was that, Captain?"

"I said I'll go," she replied sharply. "Inform Seven. We leave at six hundred."

=/\=

The Captain muttered a half-hearted good morning as she entered the shuttle. Seven was already on board, double checking supplies. The Captain threw her duffle bag in the aft personal compartment on her way to helm control. She began to look over the systems, pleased that all systems registered operational. "I'm starting launch sequence," she said, as she punched a few buttons.

Captain Janeway was about to press launch control when she turned to regard Seven, for the first time that morning. "One more thing," she said. "I'm sorry about the entire charm necklace incident. I know you understand that a Captain should not encourage fraternization."

Seven lifted her chin a millimeter. "You have not encouraged my interest in you," she stated. "In fact, you have discouraged it."

She looked back, after flashing a momentary flash of regret. "Ready?"

Without waiting for a response, Janeway punched it. The runway lights flickered on the viewscreen and then they were swallowed by the darkness of space.

Seven placed her warm hand over Janeway's. Her whispered reply sent shivers through the good Captain. A tantalizing wave of pleasure unexpectedly beset the insubordinate little sex organ between Janeway's legs. In self defense, she yanked her hand away quickly, earning a curious stare.

"It's best this way," the Captain growled uncharacteristically.

"Best for whom?"

"This is not up for discussion."

Seven stopped her hand in mid-air as she was about to make an adjustment to the internal sensors. She turned her head to regard the Captain with a quirked brow. "If the matter is closed, then why did you raise it?"

Captain Janeway opened her mouth and then closed it, returning her gaze to the neutral console in front of her. "I just felt the need to clear the air, Seven."

"Why do you feel this need, Captain?"

Seven was acting like she had some ice cream and she was not about to share, the Captain noted with maddening realization. Janeway firmed her chin after watching Seven's expression turn increasingly smug. "The subject is closed," she said, emphasizing every sound.

=/\=

After a day of collecting gaseous samples and recording sensor data, Janeway believed she was going to crash as soon as she hit the bed. But her clitoris chose that moment to spring to life from its two-week slumber. It swelled and it jumped.

With Seven a meter away in the bunk above, Janeway decided to ride out the excitation misery. She turned on her side, but the friction from her legs only made the sensations nearly unbearable. She rolled over on her back, but this seemed to make the throbs more pronounced. Her clit was acting like a bell desperate to be rung, but the damn thing certainly hadn't tolled for her!

She sighed, as she slipped her hand down between her legs. She was slicker than underwater velvet. Janeway nearly groaned when a single flick produced a promising throb.

"Kathryn?" Seven whispered. "Are you damaged?"

The bunk squeaked from Janeway's abrupt jerking of her hand. "Seven," she whispered. "You startled me."

"That was not my intention."

"No, of course not. I thought you were asleep."

"I cannot."

"Why is that?"

"Because your proximity stimulates sexual excitement in me."

Janeway strangled a moan in the back of her throat.

Seven leaned over the side of the bunk to watch the woman. Kathryn's eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. "You are damaged?"

Janeway's eyes snapped open at the same time she wrenched her hand out of her panties, knocking it against the railing. "Damn," she said, shaking her smarting hand out. She put a finger in her mouth and tasted herself. Slowly her eyes rose to meet Seven's.

"Your heart rate is accelerated," Seven stated. "As is your respiration. Finally, I smell your own arousal on your hand."

Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine," she said. "You're right. Good night."

"May I assist you—?"

"No!" she yelled, a vein coming to prominence at her temple. "Just don't...come any closer."

Seven jumped off the bunk, landing smoothly on her feet. "Why?" she asked.

Janeway pressed her lips together, feeling a sudden overwhelming urge to rip the close right off the woman. She pulled the sheet up to her neck and pressed her back against the far wall. "I'm..." Janeway began to sweat in gallons and her body began to shake.

It was like she was a Stradivarius violin awaiting the supple touch of a virtuoso to pluck her strings. Janeway imagined herself as the stringed instrument, begging to be played. Seven was the only violinist that could coax such beautiful music from within her. That's it! That's what I want! Janeway thought.

When Seven placed a knee on the bed, Janeway lunged for the woman, pulling her down on top. "Play me," she murmured into her mouth.

"What—?" Seven tried to pull back.

"Never mind! It doesn't matter." Her hands on Seven's shoulder blades pressed the woman into her. She wanted to melt into her. "Only this matters."

Seven looked longingly into the woman's eyes, licking her upper lip. Their open mouths met in a union of wet, tangled tongues and reverberating moans that volleyed back and forth. Their hands ripped clothes from skin, teasing and squeezing along the way.

In record time, Seven was poised over Kathryn's aching center. The older woman's bent knee dropped wide, offering herself. Seven offered Kathryn a rare smile that stole the Captain's breath. She dipped below, inhaling the woman's scent while her tongue basked in the luxurious feel of womanly satin.

Kathryn bucked her hips, while her unruly clitoris pulsated its hunger from stem to stern. "Oh, Seven," she moaned. Her eyes were cinched closed and her head was thrown back. "I'm so close but I don't want this to end."

"We have two days," Seven replied. "It is unnecessary to ration my love."

Like a maestro, Seven kept her tongue's touch teasing along the wet seam, dipping into honey briefly and brushing lightly the object of desire. Like musical scales, Seven teased Kathryn and when the Captain thought she could go no higher, the ex Borg kept a beat of rest. "Baby, don't torment me," she pleased.

"I am loving you at last," she whispered, as she began the symphony from the top.

Kathryn cried out in a gravelly, cracked voice as she tried to gyrate her hips to impale Seven's tongue. Finally, the younger woman clasped the Captain's hips, firmly holding them in place while she resumed the tender overtures. But Seven took pity and took Kathryn's clit in her mouth, sucking to a tempo that propelled the woman upward.

Kathryn's cry was loud and throaty, as if torn from every cell. The noise of unmet need gave way to a melody so exquisite she lost herself until she realized it was a grand harmony of their mutual orgasm.

=/\=

Kathryn smoothed away the damp tendrils of blonde hair from Seven's face. "You win," she replied. Her voice was still hoarse from crying out in two rounds of lovemaking.

Seven ruthlessly shoved down the voice in her head that wondered if this was real. She nuzzled the woman's breast, before circling the nipple with her tongue. "You are wise," she whispered, after blowing on the nipple.

"So I'm the reason that you won?"

"Incorrect," she whispered again, before taking the other nipple in her mouth. "You capitulated to Borg perfection. In this, you are wise."

Kathryn's throaty laugh seemed to spark another round of what Seven thought had been fully satisfied. "You are perfect, darling. In bed, you are completely and absolutely perfect."

=/\=

Several weeks later, after nightly rounds of sweaty, throaty and lusty sex, Seven laid in Kathryn's arm trying to reconcile what she had with how she had gotten it. Her ability to block the—she did not even have a word for what she felt. It was not guilt, though she had heard of such a trait among other humans. But she was also Borg. Yet, she did not desire what did not belong to her.

Seven sat up abruptly, startling Kathryn from a light slumber. The Captain lightly scratched the woman's back in comfort. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Seven looked at Kathryn over her shoulder. She was lying on her bed, the sheet to her waist. The tawny tips of her breasts were swollen. Her expression was one of consummate relaxation. Seven realized that no one had probably seen the Captain in this repose and the pain made her nearly choke with what she had to say.

"I require that you recycle your vibrator."

"My what?" Kathryn said, her hooded eyes coming fully awake. "And how to do you know—?"

"The device was used to hypnotize you."

Kathryn's features softened. "To do what?"

"Fall in love with me."

"Ah," the woman said as she scooted around to face Seven. "And how exactly did you achieve this?"

"I assimilated the vibrator and then reprogrammed it to—"

Before Seven could finish the details of the process involved, Kathryn burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, darling," she said to Seven's glare. "It's just that—an assimilated hypnotizing vibrator?"

"You mock me, and yet, you were insatiable on the away mission. You admitted that nothing could satisfy you but me."

"Like luck, hypnosis gets a lot of credit for happenstance. It's all a fallacy."

"But what else could explain it but hypnosis?"

"Have you ever seen a strawberry that you wanted but told yourself you couldn't have?"

Seven considered the question. Strawberries were her favorite fruit and she could not pass by one without consuming it post haste. "That is a flawed analogy."

"Why?"

"Because I desire strawberries."

Kathryn trailed a fingertip along the ex Borg's jaw line to her lips that she tapped four times to punctuate each word. "And I desired you."

"You did?"

"Yes, but I hid it well," Kathryn admitted. "Self-preservation against your devastating sexiness."

A faint curl tweaked Seven's lips. "I cannot resist strawberries," she admitted.

"I could until I knew without a doubt that my strawberry was offering herself," she said. "After that, it was all over."

Seven considered the comments, relaxing finally for the first time in days. "Perhaps you should consider hypnotizing me to maintain balance."

Kathryn sighed, while retrieving a long-chained pocket watch that Chakotay had given her a few years back. She put the watch to rocking gently. "Seven," she said in a deep, throaty voice. "You will love me forever."

Seven gave the Captain a dubious curve of her eyebrow. "I do not need to be hypnotized to accomplish that, Kathryn."

Kathryn nodded her head sharply once. "Then we're even."


End file.
